Friendships Can Be Made & Love Can Be Found
by BadeFTWShipper
Summary: Jade was never good with people, but when she meets Cat, Andre and Robbie, she learns there's a thing called love and friendships do exist, but what happens when Beck and Tori show up in there lives? Ships include: Rade, Bade, Candre, and a little Bori.
1. Chapter 1: Character Info

**So I am writing a fanfic where some characters are very OOC (so don't leave a dumb comment saying "wow the characters are SO OOC) 'cuz one, this story is only based of the characters but with somewhat different personalities. Or some of them are, some will act about the same, but with a different background. This will include mainly Rade, Bade, Candre, and a little Bori. There will be humor and romance but also A LOT of drama and heartbreak when Beck, Tori + other characters come in. I have written the first chapter, but here's a character info list. I have the whole story basically planned out. So just read the character info list + the first chapter, and tell me what you think. The first chapter just kinda introduces them to each other so yeah...I don't know, I might just post the rest when I write them. This list will tell the background of the characters, why they are the way they are, and basically a summary on their lives before meeting each other/going to Hollywood Arts. The story itself will be during their high school lives.**

**Jade West** - Same exterior as on the show, goth, kinda mean, great singer and actress, and also is a great play write. Jade's parents came from a wealthy family, were strict, but never enforced anything she didn't like upon her. Jade was not always into the gothic style, but she was never the typical girly girl who played tea party and dolls either. She did love to sing though, and on many occasions got to perform for people to show of her talent. But one day, when she was 7, her parents died in a car crash, and Jade had to be taken care of by the West family butler, Nigel, since she had no other family members. As she got older she started to become interested in what was considered "weird and creepy" things, such as hammers, scissors, the color black, gruesome horror movies, "the good kind of pain", ect. People started resenting Jade, and called her a "freak" or "the Wicked Witch of the West." This made Jade hate. Hate people, hate school, hate life. She even started to hated her parents...for leaving her to deal with this bullshit while they lived happily ever after in Heaven without her. The only person she didn't hate, was Nigel. When she was in 8th grade, Nigel recommended she audition for Hollywood Arts High School. At first she said no, but after some convincing and a pair of fancy scissors, she decided to audition with singing. Of course she got in, and that's where the story will begin.

**Cat Valentine** - Same as on the show, ditzy, sweet, and also a great singer. Her parents are normal, but love her the way she is and are also very rich. Cat has basically the perfect life and just acts the way she is because she enjoys life just that much and wants to share that happy energy with everyone else.

**Andre Harris** - Once again, same as on the show, has a lot of swag and is musically amazing. He's also very chill, a little less spazzy than on the show though. For example, when he falls for a girl, he won't be all "wonky" but more calm about it, if you get what I mean...

**Robbie Shapiro** - He's different from the show. He has a shorter afro like season two and he is very smart but not nerdy. He also does not have Rex, and is actually pretty cool. He wants to be a filmmaker and/or director but does play the guitar. Like I said, he is cooler, but is not the super "hot" or muscular type or anything of the sort. In fact he has the same body type as he does in real life. But none the less, still decently attractive. (This is all for a reason which I have planned out) His parents are very strict, traditional and Jewish. Robbie is the perfect son and friend. Responsible, socially awesome, yet goes by the rules and people respect it and him for it.

**Beck Oliver** - Different from the show. Bad boy, player/cheater, but later on might become a good person. He has a bad childhood. His dad is always abusive, especially when he's drunk, and is a car thief who forced Beck and his younger brother, Troy, to steal cars when they were younger. Their mom ran away when they were very young and never came back. Beck escapes from his dad when he's 12 but leaves Troy behind. He promises to find a way to get him back one day though. Since then he's been going to a public middle school and has been living with the owner of a mechanics shop, Axel, who lets him stay with him in the guest room as long as he works after school. Axel has become a very close friend and the father figure Beck has always wanted. Beck enjoys reading Shakespeare on his free time, but no one, not even Axel knows this. He wants to become a professional actor and director when he grows up, this Axel knows. He's very popular at school and gets all the girls' attention. He had sex for the first time with his girlfriend when he is 13 (7th grade) and since then has wanted nothing but sex. Axel introduces Beck to Hollywood Arts since he knows he wants to become an actor. So Beck auditions into HA for acting and making a short film.

**Tori Vega** - Different from the show. She won't really be that big of a part in this fanfic, but (with out giving to much info away) will still be Jade's enemy. Tori is a good singer and actress though. She's also slutty and flirts with a lot of guys but mainly Beck. (Don't be one of those trolls who are like "I hate it when stupid fangirls like you make tori the bad guy. Lil' jerk..." - some anonymous dweeb actually said that to me lol) Like I said, **SHE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW**. Her parents are middle class but act like snobs because they have a talented daughter. (Tori's mom is the type that tells her she's perfect all the time, is never wrong, is the most beautiful, is a winner, ect.) So don't blame Tori for the way she is, blame Tori's mom. :)

**Characters I made up, that won't be too big in this fanfic but will come in future chapters**.

**Troy Oliver** - Beck's younger brother, they have a four year age difference. He escapes on his own, with out Beck's help and will be very angry at Beck for leaving him behind. He looks a lot like Beck but a little shorter, not as buff, and his hair is not as awesome but he's still hot though.

**James Oliver** - Beck and Greyson's abusive father. Will probably come in later on, but for a very, very short time. But when he does, it will cause more drama for everyone. He also drinks a lot and is a pervert.

**There will be other made up characters that'll be in future chapters, but I'll just throw them in when their time comes. So post a comment weather or not you are excited/interested. I certainly hope so, I think it can be lots of fun. :) **

**Also for my other story, "Bade Gets A Big Time Heartbreak" I am having a little writers block at the moment, but I am working on it. And for "Cat's New Boyfriend, Is Jade's Ex-Boyfriend" I don't really have writers block, just some people don't like the story cuz I'm "hating on Tori" which I'm not, I just made her the "villain" (but I stated that in the description) and some say the characters are too OOC which I personally don't think is true, but whatever. So I'm not trying to get "pity" or whatever, but if you want me to continue on "Cat's New Boyfriend, Is Jade's Ex-Boyfriend" then I guess...tell me. Thanks so much! Love y'all! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Hollywood Arts High School

**Chapter 1: Hollywood Arts High School **

I was sitting in the corner of my darker than usual room. What I mean by "darker than usual" is the fact that my room is black, and yet right now its even darker. That's pretty dark since black is the darkest color of them all. Why am I sounding all depressed you may ask, well, it's because I did something terrible and stupid, I guess you could say it's terribly stupid basically. I've lost everyone I love, my friends, the loves of my life, everyone. I look at my 'album of memories' I made through out my years of high school. My best friend, Cat, forced me to make this, but I don't remember when it was exactly, I just know it started when she became my best friend. I don't feel like talking about it that much right now so...lets just take a look at the album, and it will tell the story for me...

**_Flashback:_**

_Jade West was escorted out of her limo that took her to her new school, "Hollywood Arts." Her trusty butler/chauffeur, Nigel, offered to walk her in, but Jade declined. When Jade entered the "Asphalt Cafe," she looked down at her invitation. It was made by the principle that invited all the upcoming freshmen for a welcome party. Jade hates parties, but had nothing else to do, so decided to come. Plus, she wanted to get to know the school a little better so that on her first day she wouldn't seem like a lost dummy. _

_"The Grand Room. Pft, what a stupid name." Jade scoffed, reading her invitation out loud. _

_She entered the double doors of the prestigious high school, walked around the main hall, and looked around. Lockers, some kids walking by, and...a homeless looking man drinking a coconut? He looked familiar to Jade...hmmm where had she seen him before? ...oh right, he was at the auditions, how could she forget a person like him? He was wearing weird, mismatched clothes and drinking a coconut then, and was doing the exact same thing now. He gave her a very wide grin when he spotted her looking at him. _

_"He-lloooo. I'm Sikowitz! Are you an alien from Mars or a freshman? I can't tell, y'all look the same! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jade scooted back, very weirded out by him. After a few more moments, the man, "Sikowitz," did not stop laughing so Jade stood there and let out a very annoyed sigh. _

_"Hey! Can you stop laughing like a weirdo already? There's nothing funny about what you said, and I am clearly a freshman. Jeeze. Anyways, will you tell me where... 'The Grand Room' is?" Jade asked in annoyance. The man immediately stopped laughing and looked at her confused. He wasn't offended, just confused that a new student would act like such a brat. _

_"Erm, yeah I will tell you...just chill your peas, or else...no one will want to be your friend." _

_"Don't tell me what to do. And I don't need, nor want friends. Never have, never will."_

_*Sigh* "Alright, whatever you wanna think. Walk up those stairs, turn left, and look for the double doors at the end of the hall. It won't be hard to find, it'll be the only room with lights and music on. HAHAHAHAHA! Oh sorry, forgot you hate happy. See ya later I guess." _

_"Yeah whatever, thanks." Jade walked away. She was about halfway up the stairs when she heard that man greet with the exact same question to another person. Jade rolled her eyes at this, but continued walking. When she found the double doors at the end of the hall, she walked in. There were a bunch of circle tables everywhere, a small stage at the end of the room, and a long table with snacks and beverages against the wall. There were some multi-colored lights, and balloons, some people sat at the tables, some stood. Jade felt a little awkward. What would she do? Walk up to someone? She didn't really know how to make friends. As if someone had heard her thoughts, a person tapped her on the shoulder. Jade spun around and a red-head stood in front of her. It wasn't your usual red-head with orangy hair and freckles. It was literally a red-haired-headed girl, red velvet red. The girl was wearing a white skirt with ruffles, a pink tank top, and pink converse. She smiled cutely. Jade pictured a stick figure puking. That stick figure would represent Jade._

_"Hey! I'm Cat Valentine, but my real name is Caterina, but only my grandmother calls me Caterina 'cuz its "formal-er" or something like that, but you can just call me Cat since we don't need to be formal-y right now, know what I mean?" The red-head, Cat, explained while giving Jade a playful nudge. Jade moved away so Cat would stop touching her. She hates it when people touch her, especially people she didn't even know._

_"Oh...I'm Jade." She answered awkwardly with a dull tone. Cat giggled again. Jade shivered, she hates giggling, but Cat didn't notice. _

_"That's so cool! My brother once had a piece of jade, but found out it was fake from my mom, so he threw it at some lady outside our window, who then called the cops on him, but he didn't get arrested since the lady wasn't too hurt and my brother was only 10 or something at the time so it was a little more okay...I think..." Jade was staring with wide eyes at this very energetic girl telling this weird ass story about her brother. Cat looked back up at Jade then grinned widely at her. "Anyways, what did you do for your audition? I sang 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' from 'Wizard of Oz.' Heh heh."_

_"I know what 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' is from, I mean seriously, who doesn't?" Jade asked slightly annoyed. _

_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat exclaimed, causing a few people to look at the girls. Jade looked around nervously and then back at this spastic person in front of her._

_"Nothing! Nothing! Just...here." She handed Cat a piece of chocolate. She had some with her because chocolate is one of the things Jade actually doesn't hate. Cat suddenly went from frowning to smiling and took the chocolate happily and started to unwrap it._

_"YAY! I love chocolate! Yummy! Thanks Jade!" _

_"Yeah...sure...just don't freak out again, okay?" _

_"Kay-kay." Cat replied, still unwrapping her chocolate. The two stood there for a bit until Cat was done eating. Jade pretended to look at her PearPhone for text messages so she didn't look awkward. Then Cat spoke up again. _

_"Hey Jade, lets go meet other people!"_

_Jade sighed. "Fine, whatever." _

_"Yay! This is like an adventure for...new friends!" Cat snapped her fingers when she said "new friends." Jade shrugged. _

_"Whatever."_

_The two girls walked around the room for a bit until a boy with dread-locks and another boy with glasses came up to them. The boy with dreads smiled then spoke.  
><em>

_"Hey girls, I'm Andre and this is my best bud Robbie." Robbie waved at them and Cat giggled._

_"Hi Andre! Hi Robbie! I'm Cat, well my real name is Caterina, but like I told Jade here, only my grandmother calls me Caterina 'cuz its "formal-er" but you can just call me Cat since we're not being formal-y, and this is Jade, who I guess I already introduced, but...OMG! I just thought of a suuupperr cute nick-name for Jade! Jadey! Yeah! Lets call her Jadey from now on, okay? But remember, her real name is still Jade , Jadey will just be a nick-"_

_"CAT!" Jade shouted. _

_"Whatey?" Cat asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. _

_"Shut up! That's what." The two boys looked at them in disbelief, wondering the same thing. How could someone be so damn mean? _

**_Andre's POV_**

_So basically, me and my best friend Robbie just met these two girls, but the goth one, who may I say is pretty hot, is already yellin' at the little red headed girl. I mean, the red head, Cat, is slightly ditzy and overly enthusiastic, but I don't get why Jade has to be such a bitch. Well lets see how the rest of this night goes. I really wanna get to know these two, they seem interesting, and different, but ones pissed and the other is sad, and it's been what? Two minutes? High school truly is an adventure._

**So that's chapter one. This is still sorta still the intro so it's not that exciting yet but yeah, R&R please! Thanks, I appriciate it! :D **


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Okay, finally finished this chapter. I have the story all thought out, but didn't know how to make it flow, but I did it so yay! Okay, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

A few weeks after the "Welcome Freshmen" party, Cat, Andre, and Robbie became really great friends. Jade was also a part of that group, but she refuses to call them her friends. She actually likes them a lot, just won't admit it...but they know it.

Jade and Cat already started having sleepovers within the first weeks of school (all by Cat's requests of course). Jade is really starting to trust Cat, is willing to open up to her, and Cat showed that even as dumbfounded, and irritating she may appear to be, is actually quite wise and a loyal friend.

Months went by, and the four friends were now even closer. They all just had perfect chemistry with each other. Yes, Andre and Robbie were already friends, but Jade and Cat made them feel complete. Without each other, they wouldn't be the same, even Jade admitted this one day during a sleepover at Andre's house.

It was Friday afternoon and the day felt like it would _never_ end. Jade and Cat were in the same math class, Mr. Asscratchar, when Cat passed a note to Jade, who was sitting right next to her, bored out of her mind.

_"Hey Jadey, wanna come over tonight?"_ Jade read the note and sighed at the "Jadey" part. She glared at Cat with an angry look, to which Cat giggled to, luckily the teacher didn't hear. Jade teared off a small piece of graph paper from her notebook, wrote on it quickly, then passed it to Cat. She giggled again as she took the slip of paper. Jade still hates giggling, but she didn't get too mad when it was Cat, her best friend.

_"First of all, I've told you SO many times NOT to call me that. But sure, I'll come over." _Cat looked at Jade and smiled. She gave her a thumbs up and Jade returned it with a small smile. The two girls looked back to the front of the room for the remainder of the class.

After the bell finally rung, Cat skipped happily out of the classroom, but Jade just walked...like a normal person. Jade opened her scissor-covered locker to put the stuff she didn't need for the weekend away. Then she saw Andre and Robbie walk up to her, both with friendly smiles.

"Hey Jade." Andre smoothly greeted with a head nod. "What's up?" Robbie added with a wave. Jade closed her locker then looked up.

"Oh. Hi. Nothing much, just got out of Mr. Asscratchar's class." She said in a monotoned voice while pointing to the classroom she was previously in. Both Andre and Robbie scrunched their faces in disgust and "ew(ed)" with the thought of _that_ class, with _that_ teacher. But then Cat skipped over to them, brightening the mood a little.

"Hey Lil' Red." Andre smiled...really widely. Jade and Robbie looked at each other with raised eyebrows, thinking-_knowing_ the same thing.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She exclaimed, throwing her arms to the side. Andre's smile suddenly turned to a frown, and he took his hands out of his jean pockets to calm her down.

"Nothin' Cat. Just that...you're little and your hair is red so I called you...Lil' Red?" Cat didn't look offended anymore, but a slightly confused. "You know, like Lil' Red Riddinghood?"

"OH! I GET IT NOW! HAHAHA do Jade now!" Cat pointed to her goth friend. Robbie furrowed his brows, and Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Uh..." Andre began awkwardly, but Jade stopped him since neither one really wanted him to continue.

"Let's not, okay Cat?"

"Oh...KK! Hey, guess what guys? Jade's coming over tonight!" Cat excitedly jumped up and down. The two boys nodded. "Cool." They said when Cat just stared at them, still smiling. Cat looked at Jade with wide eyes then back at their two friends. She snapped her fingers, and then grabbed Andre and Robbie by the hands.

"OMG! Will you guys come too? PRETTY PLEASE! We haven't all had a sleepover together in for-ev-er!" Cat whined while spinning in a circle with them. Andre and Robbie looked at each other then shrugged.

"We slept over with you and Jade two days ago, remember? The next day we practically slept in every class because we were to tired. But sure Cat, we'd love to, anytime." Robbie said sweetly then looked to Jade. "Jade? Do you want us to come over too?" Robbie asked her flirtatiously. Jade blushed, but quickly looked normal again.

"I don't care." She shrugged. Robbie smiled widely knowing that was Jade's way of saying "YES! YES! PLEASE DO!" Andre and Cat smirked at each other, this time, them thinking the same thing.

***During the sleepover* **

Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie walked into Cat's very large house and was greeted by Helen, the Valentine's housekeeper. She smiled at Cat and her friends then handed them a plate of freshly baked red velvet cupcakes.

"Thanks Helen! Love you!" Cat yelled over her shoulder before devouring her cupcake. The others thanked her as well then dug into the delicious treat.

After eating, the four friends went to Cat's living room and made themselves feel at home, as usual.

"So my peeps, what do y'all wanna do?" Andre asked while rubbing his hands together. Cat shot up.

"I wanna go swimming! Swimming! SWIMMING!" They all agreed.

"Alrighty then, lets go change!" Robbie said. The two boys went to their usual guest room that had two beds in it, and changed into their swim shorts. Cat and Jade went to Cat's room and changed there.

They then went out to Cat's outdoor swimming pool. It was still sunny out so it was warm and perfect for swimming. Cat wore a light pink bikini with ruffles, while Jade wore a plain, all black bikini. Andre suggested playing "Marco, Polo" so they jumped in the pool and Robbie was "it."

"MARCO!" Robbie yelled, with his eyes shut.

"POLO!" The three other friends screamed back. Robbie listened out for one specific voice. Jade's. He had a plan that would make him have to hug her without anyone thinking too much of it. So he followed her voice, secretly.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Jade started to feel Robbie was coincidentally only going for her. It made her feel kind of...happy? Jittery? Excited? She really didn't know. It was a feeling she's never had before, but she kept it to herself. Robbie finally found her and dived strait at Jade causing her to scream. The friends all laughed as Robbie held Jade in his arms from behind. He was also tickling her sides and stomach which caused Jade to laugh and scream, splashing and kicking water at him.

"LET GO OF ME SHAPIRO OR I SWEAR I WILL- Jade began but was interrupted by Andre.

"Oh come on Jade, you _know_ you don't want him to let go!" He teased and Cat nudged him but added a "Yeah!" Jade, who was still being hugged by Robbie, had her eyes wide, but then smirked evilly.

"Right...but I bet _you_ two would LOVE to be in each others' arms as well. You two are just SO damn obvious all the time!" They looked at each other and blushed. Robbie snickered.

"It's true! You two are always googly-eyeing each other up and down. It pains me to never say anything."

He still had his arms snaked around Jade's flat stomach, and Jade had placed her arms and hands comfortably on his forearms...both doing this sub-consciously. Cat then argued back.

"Mhmm..."of course," this though, is coming from the guy who won't tell the girl that he's all over right now, that he likes her." Robbie turned crimson when he looked down to see he still had his arms around Jade. Jade too was bright red at that comment.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the teasings. Let's play another game." Robbie declared finally letting go of Jade and raising one hand. Jade suddenly felt incomplete when she was no longer in Robbie's arms, but as usual, kept the feelings inside. Andre shrugged.

"Sure man, what kind of game?"

"Truth. Or. Dare." He enunciated each word. Jade raised her eyebrows at the fact that Robbie would choose to play a game like _that_ at a time like now. Cat giggled excitedly and Andre shrugged once again.

"Alright, sounds good to me." He said. Robbie smirked then looked at the two girls who then nodded in agreement.

"Shapiro, you are making a big mistake." Jade said, shaking her head.

"Mmmm...yeah, well I am a dangerous guy." He responded huskily while raising one eyebrow. Jade looked away, it was too sexy for her to handle.

"Alright love birds, get over here already." Robbie and Jade looked up to see that Cat and Andre had already sat themselves down on some chairs that were around a circle table.

The two quickly got out of the pool to join their two other friends at the table. Cat and Andre were of course seated next to each other, so Jade and Robbie were seated next to each other as well. Cat started the game off first.

"Jade, truth or dare?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Pft, easy. Dare." She answered.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Jade sighed in frustration while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing Cat. But you KNOW your dares are not at all bad."

"Oh, heh heh. KK that is true. Um ok...I dare you...to...to say "I, Jade West, looovvveee Robbie Shapiro!" Yeah! Say that Jadey!" Jade glared at Cat for calling her "Jadey" again. "Oh right, sorry." Cat shook her head, quickly realizing her mistake. Jade then sighed and rolled her eyes but looked over to Robbie.

"I, Jade West...love Robbie Shapiro." She said the last part in sarcasm. Robbie touched the spot where his heart was.

"Aw...I know Jadelyn." She rolled her eyes again but turned to Andre.

"Andre, truth or dare." He thought for a moment.

"Well honestly, with you asking, either one is terrifying."

"Alright then, I dare you to..." She looked around then turned back to him, " to take off your swim shorts." She smirked and Andre's cheeks turned red.

"But I'll be naked! What if Cat's parents walked in or something?"

"Andre, it's Friday. Which means my parents would be on a late dinner date." Cat chimed with a "duh" tone.

"Yeah Andre, now take off the damn shorts." Andre sighed but stood up, stripped off his swim shorts, cannonballed into the pool, and threw them at the table. They all laughed. Then it was Andre's turn. By the way, he's still in the pool since Jade sat on his only piece of clothing and refused to give it back.

"Rob, truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth." Andre then grinned mischievously.

"Okay...if you say so. Tell us, who you like...in that way." He added the last part because he knew if he didn't Robbie would just say, he liked everyone. Robbie bit his bottom lip and tapped his fingers on the table while looking over to Jade nervously. She had a hopeful face, but he didn't notice. Robbie then realized, these are his best friends, and it seriously did kill him to never be able to hold Jade, touch her, kiss her. He felt jealously whenever another guy flirted with Jade, and who knows, she might like him back? It was time to man-up and tell her how he felt.

"I like...Jade." Cat and Andre cheered and threw their arms in the air happily. Robbie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled. Jade was staring at the table with her mouth slightly open. She then grabbed Robbie by the wrist and dragged him away.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Cat asked suddenly in her confused, innocent voice.

"To...uh...get some...SNACKS. Yeah, snacks. I'm hungry...again." Jade replied back quickly.

"Oh...KK...but wait! Robbie hasn't asked me "truth or dare yet." Cat pouted/yelled, but Jade and Robbie were already out of sight, leaving Cat alone with a naked Andre...

**Hope you liked this chapter, I will hopefully update soon. Writing the next chapter now! For now please R&R as always, thanks!**


End file.
